


KanoKido 30 day challenge

by MissyPyromaniac



Series: KanoKido 30 challenge [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Agender Character, Cute, F/M, Kanokido, Mentions of Seto and Ayano, T for later chapters, agender kano in later chapters, ranging from cute to sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPyromaniac/pseuds/MissyPyromaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles from the OTP 30 challenge, rated T for later chapters. --discontinued until later notice due to irl issues--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01-Holding hands on stormy days

**Author's Note:**

> 01- Holding hands  
> Set while they're children and Kano loves lightening and shows Kido.

It happened when they were a bit younger when Kano first realized he had a crush on Kido. The day was unreasonably rainy and all over gloomy, forcing them to stay inside all day while Ayano was at school, leaving them bored. Dad was working and mom was busy in the kitchen, the trio in their room. Seto was curled up on his side, sound asleep while clutching a stuffed deer plush, Kano and Kido sitting on the floor near the window. A crack of thunder resounded outside, causing them both to jump and then look over at Seto, worried he might have woken up from it. He hadn’t, but they still worried. He was never a fan of thunder.  
Once it was confirmed that he was still sleeping peacefully, Kano went back to what he was doing, staring absentmindedly out the window, hoping for a flash of lightening.  
His face lit up when he finally saw it, instantly yanking Kido over to look, only for it to be over by the time she was there. Kido had rolled her eyes, simply leaning on the window and staring out with him. Once again, the sky lit up with a crack of lightening and a softer rumble of thunder. Out of excitement, Kano had grabbed her hand, holding it tightly as he watched the electricity slowly fade. Kido hadn’t stopped him, simply letting him hold onto her hand as they watched the storm through excited eyes.  
Until Kido squeezed his hand did he notice how long they actually had been holding hands. He slowly turned red, trying to ignore it like he had done a few moments ago.  
"Shuuya? You’re turning red, are you okay?" Kido asked when she glanced to the blonde who was gripping her hand tightly. He laughed a bit, looking shy before pulling his hand away and standing up suddenly, much to Kidos shock.  
"I think nee-chan is home! I’m going to go check!" Was the last thing she heard from him before he was rushing out of the room, face bright and burning.  
"…It’s only one in the afternoon?" She muttered to herself, looking at the spot Kano had been in. She shook her head, leaning against the windowsill again, staring at the storm. "What a stupid boy."


	2. 02- Cuddling under the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano and Kido go to a park they went to as kids, stargazing and cuddling under the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the 30 day otp challenge. Yesterdays work says it was published today but in reality it was written and finished yesterday.

"We haven’t been to this park in a while, huh?" Kido muttered, staring up at the night sky. She didn’t know why she agreed to going with Kano to the park at this hour on the night. Normally, she wouldn’t leave the house at times like this, especially not to walk over five miles to a park they went to as kids. But, she did tonight.  
Her eyes snapped to Kano when she heard the swing he was sitting on creek as he moved it. They didn’t take care of this park much anymore, did they?  
"We haven’t." He replied, face thoughtful as he moved the swing by rocking slightly. He was smiling slightly though, and Kido had to admit, it was odd not seeing his usual smile. This one was more peaceful and…Somehow more genuine. It was a nice change.  
She jumped slightly as he spoke up again, realizing she was staring and looked down at her feet quickly.  
"Remember when the four of us would lay here and sis would point out constellations?" Kido looked over again, curious as to why he would bring that up.  
"Of course I remember. I have most of them still memorized." As she spoke, Kano stood up and held a hand out to her, a slightly larger smile on his face. Snorting, the green haired girl stood on her own, causing the blond to pout. Still, he began walking over to the grassy area of the park, heading into the darker section before stopping. He sat down, pulling Kido by her wrist down with him. She was the one to pull him down to lay on the grass though, both of them staring up at the stars. Both their eyes scanned the cloudless sky for constellations. Kanos hand shot up, pointing out a set of constellations.   
"Cepheus!" He said excitedly, as if he hadn’t seen it hundreds of times before. Chuckling, Kido pointed to a set next to it, speaking up with amusement,  
"And his queen, Cassiopeia." With matching smiles, they both lowered their arms. It was peaceful compared to their last few days at the hideout.   
She felt warmth on her shoulder and glanced down, staring right into a mess of blonde hair. Letting out a sigh, Kido moved her arm from under Kano and wrapped it around his waist. It took a moment for them both to adjust their bodies correctly, but soon Kano was curled up next to her, Kidos arms wrapped around him tightly. His head rested on her chest, some of his hair tickling her chin.  
It was nice, both of them silently staring up at the sky and holding each other like this.  
"We should do this more often." Kano said, only getting a hum in reply. He would take that as a yes, they should.


	3. Midnight gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano and Kido wake up in the middle of the night and violent gaming starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three of the 30 day otp challenge

Kido was hunched forward on the couch, eyes trained on the television screen as she shot at a hoard of zombies from the second floor in call of duty. Kano was on the floor next to her, head leaning on her knee as he easily killed the zombies on the side he was protecting. Growling a bit under her breath, Kido aimed slowly at the last zombie before shooting it right between the eyes. Giving a loud cheer, the girl nearly threw her controller out of excitement.  
"Ahhh, come on we have enough to open the door! Do it before it goes over into level five, Hellhounds are in that level!" Kido said, attempting to run down to the door Kano was at. She could practically feel him roll his eyes at her orders.  
"It's done, it's done, calm down." He spoke with a carefree voice, much to Kido's annoyance. He never took gaming as seriously as she did and sometimes that made her regret asking him to play. Even if he was the only one awake at this time. And he was the only one who she wouldn't beat with the controller, unlike Shintaro or Momo, whom she commonly tossed her controller at while gaming. They were both as mad about gaming as she was, Shintaro more so than Momo, and that usually cause the three of them to bash heads. At least with Kano it was pretty calm until the ninth level or so, then it got pretty hectic.  
Huffing, they watched the level five appear in red on the screen, each of them running in opposite directions once the door was open.  
They played nonstop until level thirty four, both of them now glaring heatedly at the screen and shouting lines of 'over here, kill some of them!' and a mix of curses. And when they both died the controllers were nearly tossed, before they realized they couldn't break them and simply put them down on the table. It would be awkward to tell anyone who asked that they got pissed at three am and tossed the controllers out the window.  
Kano glanced over to the wall clock, eyes widening.  
"...Kido?" He asked, voice sounding slightly hollow. She tore her eyes from the 'game over' image to look at him questionably. "We've been playing for nearly five hours. We started at twelve am and it is five am." Slowly, the two looked at each other, both seeming horrified. This was the fourth time they had done that this week.  
"I think we should turn the game station off for a few days." She muttered, pressing the middle button on the controller and selecting the 'power off' selection. Kano lent against her knee again and closed his eyes.  
"We really need to stop waking up and doing this." She said, leaning back against the couches cushions.  
"I like it though, even if we are sleep deprived by the end of it. Its like a date...Only not leaving home." His speech was slightly slurred, already falling asleep on her knee just like nearly every other night this week. She sighed, placing a hand on his head and closing her eyes.  
"Not a date."


	4. Worried I love you's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano and Kido go on a date for their six month anniversary, planned by Kano with the help of Marry and Momo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd fully yet. Extra long because of the delay and days 5&6 will be up later today, promise.

"Girls like cute things usually, even the commander. And even though its not valentines day, hearts and chocolates are always a win as a starter." Momo was speaking as if she were a teacher, her hands on her hips and staring at me as if I was about to run. Honestly, I thought about it a few times by now. "Now, Kano, as you know it’s yours and Kido’s six month anniversary, which is much longer than nearly everyone in the dan thought you two would be togeth-."  
"Hey! Why did you think we wouldn’t last that long?!" I cut her off with a shout, confused as to why they would actually think we wouldn’t last. This time, it was Marry who spoke up, looking sheepish.  
"Well, you and Kido are always fighting so we thought it was a joke. And then…We realized it wasn’t after three months." My jaw dropped upon hearing this information, staring at the two in disbelief.  
"Marry…I came to you and Seto or advice on how to tell her that I liked her." My voice showed my shock clearly now, wondering how nearly everyone could think this was a joke.  
"If it helps, Seto knew it was real! So did Ene! Anyway, back to the subject at hand. Your date…" Momo continued on with her and Marry’s plan. Did I really want help from two girls who didn’t even believe we would last…? I thought about it for a second before sighing through my nose. There was no one else to ask. So I listened to their plan, rolling my eyes every now and again. It sounded like they both had just watched multiple romance movies and took bits and pieces from them. Knowing them though, they might have.  
-  
A few hours later I was tugging at a tie around my neck, trying to loosen it to no avail. Marry could tie better than a girl scout.  
"Hey, I appreciate you tying this for me but air is something I like to use. Just a little personal preference." Sarcasm laced my voice and the words slipped out before I could stop them. I was on edge and nearly everything was bothering me. That would continue until I could finally leave Marry’s room and get on with this night already. I was nervous about everything. Would she like it? Would she even come?  
I sighed, giving the small girl an apologetic smile as she loosened the tie around my neck.  
"You’re not going to be able to do this right if you keep worrying about it like this." Seto piped up from the bed. Marry nodded in agreement as she nearly skipped back to her shelf. I grumbled and turned back to the mirror, glaring at the outfit they forced me into. Seto got to pick this one. It was nice but…I felt strange without my jacket on.  
I wore a plain black dress shirt, purple tie, and plain black slacks. The slacks couldn’t even be tucked into my boots like how my jeans normally were. It was allover new and weird.  
A knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts. Momo stuck her head in and grinned, telling me it was time. My stomach twisted and turned and for a second I thought I would be sick. Swallowing thickly, I nod, running a hand through my hair as Marry hands me the flowers and small box of candy I would leave on Kidos bed.  
"She’s in the bathroom getting ready and I’m going in to help her right now, so be quick, lover boy!" And with that, the ginger was gone. I glanced back to Marry and Seto, each of them giving me encouraging nods before waving me off. Again, I run a hand through my hair, nerves eating up at my mind. Taking a deep breath, I make my way to Kidos room quickly, placing the items on her messy bed. I pulled a note out of my pocket, wishing I had the time to read it over for about the millionth time before I placed it on top of the chocolates. This would have to do. I turned and left her room, closing the door behind me softly. As I passed the bathroom, I could hear Momo giggling and Kido grumbling about not having her hoodie. I smiled softly as I let the apartment, walking briskly down the stairs. The elevator was broken again so the stairs were mainly the only way down. You’d think they would fix the elevator more often but they didn’t really try anymore. The thing broke down monthly.  
Pushing the staircase doors open, I’m hit with the cool night air. It was fall now, the nights were getting colder, the leaves were falling, more people could be seen out now that the heat was leaving. It was nice in a sense.  
Pulling my phone out, I look down at the map I was sent. Momo had set up a date at a local cafe. It was pretty nice from the pictures I’d seen online. Momo said she would cover it as an apology for doubting them but I still had money on me, just in case. It wasn’t that I didn’t believe her it was just that I couldn’t really just accept that. It wouldn’t be a proper date that way.  
Shaking my head of the various thoughts clouding my head, I look down to the map, trying to figure out what street I had to go down. I walk in silence for a few minuets before arriving at the street, turning down it and walking a bit more before stopping outside a place. Looking at it, my eyes widened in amazement. When Momo said this place was nice, she wasn’t kidding…Hell, she didn’t give it enough credit. Could I even afford to look at this place…?  
Biting my lower lip, I looked to my phone to make sure it was the right place. Yeah, this was defiantly the right place. Unsurely, I walk into the cafe and up the the desk, giving the hostess a smile. She looked less than pleased in return. What great work.  
"Reservation name, sir?" Even her voice was unpleasing and rude. What a great way to start.  
"Kano Shuuya." I replied, forcing a small smile onto my lips. She flipped through her book for a second before motioning for me to follow. On her way, she grabbed two menus. I followed her back, looking around, trying my hardest to mask my awe. Fairy lights lit up the back, running along the edge of a transparent ceiling The whole back seemed like it was made out of glass, staring straight out to a large garden. Momo really knew her places, didn’t she? Kido would surely like this, right? Right. The woman stopped in front of a table by the back window, the one closest to the large garden. As I sat down, she placed the menus down on each side of the table before looking at me once again.  
"A girl will be coming in soon, with green hair. Could you bring her back here? Her name is Kido Tsubomi." I said, fiddling with the edge of my tie. My description of Kido was a bit…bad, but it was the best I could explain her. Plus, not many other green haired girls would be coming in. I hope.  
The hostess nodded before turning away, striding back to the front. Once she was gone, I slumped forward, letting out a deep breath. I glanced around the area, noticing people were thankfully dressed in mainly casual but formal attire. Kido and I wouldn’t stick out much.  
I let my thoughts cloud my mind as I lent back in the chair, waiting for Kido to arrive. Would she like this at all? Was this too much? Granted, it technically was only my idea to take her out on a nice date and give her flowers. The rest was Marry and Momo. Still…What if she didn’t like it? Would she just ditch it at the sight? Well, probably not. The worries cloud up my mind as I stare down at the table.  
It must have been around five to ten minuets that I had been waiting and thinking. Minuets that felt more like hours with the way I worried. My attention was grabbed when I heard the door open again and the hostess entered, Kido trailing behind her, looking a bit awkward as she looked around the area. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I caught sight of her. I honestly expected Momo to force her into a dress but…This was much better. She wore dark grey slacks and a matching suit jacket, a dark purple button up under it. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, only the sides and her bangs down in their usual manner. I grinned at the sight. It was much better than any dress. The hostess brought her over and she sat down, glaring at the womans back as she left.  
"Kind of a bitch, huh?" I said, still grinning. It was a mix of reflex and the genuine need to smile about Kido. She stopped glaring and looked over at me. I could see the faintest traces of pink on her cheeks.  
"Kind of? She has the attitude of someone working in a dump." She replied, leaning against the back of her chair. We stayed silent for a few moments until the waiter came over, a note pad at the ready. He was much friendlier than the woman before. They both ordered their drinks, both settling on iced tea. As the waiter left, I looked over Kido again.  
"You look amazing." I stated, leaning my chin on my hands. She rolled her eyes but I still caught the way the tips of her ears reddened.  
"You don’t look too bad yourself." She replied, giving me a small smirk.  
And like that, I realized my worries were pretty stupid. Kido never really cared about things like place and attire…I could have laughed at how stupid I was. But the nerves were still there.  
"The flowers were nice. Thank you." Once again, Kido spoke up, this time smiling. I loved her smile. It was rarely a full toothed smile but it was so Kido. So genuine. The waiter came back, giving us a smile as he placed the drinks down and left again. Kido picked hers up, sipping at it.  
"No need to thank me…This is where the guy in the movies say, ‘Anything for you, darling dearest.’, isn’t it? Right, anything for you, Tsubomi-chan~." I spoke in the most mock loving voice I could think of. Kido put her drink down quickly, bringing a hand to her mouth as she choked her drink down with a large smile forcing its way to her face. She coughed a few times before looking over at me, laughter in her eyes.  
"Don’t make me laugh while I’m drinking, do you want me to choke?" She gasped, slowly pulling her hand away from her mouth. I began laughing, attempting to keep quiet as possible as I did so. I could hear Kido laughing along with me after a second. Once we both calmed down, I pointed to her menu.  
"I looked at this before you got here but I don’t think either of us really know what any of this is. They have a few familiar things though…" I paused, trying to remember exactly what I remembered from the menu, "…They have curry bread." As soon as the word curry left my mouth, Kido was reaching over the table and flicking me in the forehead. I might have taken her to one too many curry shops. I grinned over at her sheepishly. I liked curry, there was really no excuse.  
"How about something other than curry? The Sashimi looks good." Kido turned her menu to me, pointing at the seafood dish on it. It did look good but I eyed something else on the page within a second.  
"How about Tonkatsu and curry rice?" I urged, raising my eyebrows a bit. She glowered at me from across the table before sighing, putting her menu down.  
“I’m getting sashimi then.” With our decisions made, I raised a hand to wave over the waiter. Once he took our order, we both sat back, making idle conversation until the food came. Once it did, we both fell silent, making the occasional comment about the others heating habits or the food. Dates were usually silent, and despite my usually loud nature, I loved that about our dates. I could never figure out why.  
-  
We had soon finished off the meal and dessert, both of us leaning back in our chairs as we waited for the bill.  
"Thank you for dining with us. We hope you will enjoy the garden if you decide to visit it." And with that, as quickly as the waiter had appeared, he was gone again. Paid in full…? Just as I was about to pull my phone out, it vibrated. I glared down at the text,

From: Momo Kisragi(5):

I might have lied, just a bit! <3333 

I shut my phone off again and shoved it back into my pocket. Kido gave me a confused look, which I returned with a simple smile.  
"Momo helped us out a bit. Much to my disliking…" I muttered the last park under my breath as I stood. I pushed my chair back before standing my Kidos side, holding a hand out to her. She took my hand and stood, intertwining out fingers together.  
"She did say something about that." She mused, following me out. I had thought of bringing her to the garden but I knew it wouldn’t compare to the place I was bringing her now.  
"Where are we going now?" She asked, looking over to me. I smiled, bringing a finger to my lips, as if shushing her.  
"It’s a secret."  
-  
It took a bit of walking and a few complaints from Kido to get them there, but they were there. By the time we got there, Kido had taken her jacket off, draping it across her shoulder. I grinned as she noticed where I had taken her. It was the same park I brought her to six months ago, on our first date. I led her to the same swing set we started out on that day, taking a seat on one of them. As she tried to go to the one besides me, I pulled her back until she got the idea. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she sat on my lap, my chin instantly going to rest on her shoulder. She lent back against me a bit and I smiled, closing my eyes in content. She was warm despite the colder weather, possibly from the jacket she had been wearing earlier.  
We sat in silence for a while, me rocking my feet a bit to swing us both a bit and her attempting to not fall off when I did so.  
"Kido?" I muttered, opening my eyes half way to glance at her.  
"Hmm?" She hummed in response. I managed to take a deep breath before speaking, spitting out words I’d practiced too many times.  
"I love you." It was out. I’d said it.  
"What?" She straightened as she spoke, causing me to worry that maybe this was a bit too soon. But it was true. Did she think I was lying? God I hoped not.  
"I…Ah, I love you." This time, my voice didn’t have the confidence it had last time, instead coming out unsure. She turned a bit to look at him, unable to fully turn as my arms were still tightly wrapped around her.  
"Really?" There it was, the doubt I’d feared I would hear. Unable to find the will to speak, I looked off to the side and nodded. I was shocked a few seconds later when I felt something warm press against my lips. Kido? She was kissing me? She was never really the one to initiate kisses and especially in this situation… Did she believe me?  
"I love you." She breathed against my lips and I could feel her smiling.  
Again, I was just worried about nothing. Maybe that’s what dating was all about…Worrying out of love. Maybe it was just me…I always did worry over her too much.


	5. 05- Three's a charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano and Kido kisses throughout the day   
> Ending in Kano getting an awkward boner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day/part 5 o the 30 day otp challenge

Waking up in the morning, around one am, was something Kano hated doing. Especially when he would wake up and nearly fall out of his bed, holding back a scream. It was something he’d gotten good at over the years. Slowly relaxing back into a lying down position, the blond stared up at his ceiling, waiting for his mind and heart to calm down.  
Once he thought he was calm enough, he pressed two fingers to the side of his neck. It was a bit fast, but nothing too bad. Shaking his head, Kano sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. What could he do? No one was really up this early and nothing was exactly open… A walk, then. He stood, grabbing his jacket as he shuffled out of the shared room and into the living room. Once there, he saw Kido was passed out on the couch, game controller in her hand as the game over sign flashed on the screen. She must have passed out playing games again. Chuckling, he took the controller from her hand and set it on the table. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before leaving the apartment, a gentle smile on his face.

-

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Kido watched the food sizzle and pop, sliced beef slowly cooking. She’d decided something simpler tonight, stir fry. It might not be that simple but it was filling and could be cooked in large quantities. That was defiantly needed for about five or so normal stomachs and Konoha. The kitchen door creaked at it was opened, Kano entering the kitchen. He went straight to the fridge after waving to her, crouching as he looked in it.  
"What do you think you’re doing?" Kido asked, voice border-lining hostile.  
"I’m hungry? That’s usually why I go to the fridge." He replied, glancing back at her before moving a few things. As he was about to grab something out, Kido calmly walked over to the counter by the stove and picked up the wooden spoon, chucking it at his back. He yelped, loosing his balance and falling onto his butt, instantly reaching to rub at his back.  
"Dinner will be ready soon, you bottomless pit!" She snapped, picking the spoon back up and rinsing it off quickly. She then placed the now cooked sliced beef to the side to begin the rest. She heard Kano get up and close the fridge. He didn’t leave the kitchen though, just lent against the back counter, watching the other. Kido continued cooking, easily finishing up and ignoring the way Kano whined about his back. He could be such a child at times, she thought, adding in the beef slices and giving it a final few mixes. She switched the stove off, poking her head out of the kitchen for a moment to check that Seto had set the table. He had.  
"You’re always so mean to me, you know? I mean, I get hit with a spoon when I just go for a little snack, not even something that would ruin my appetite for your amazing food." Again, he started talking. More so complaining again, but that was the same thing by now. Kido rolled her eyes as she moved to stand in front of him, much to his confusion. Without saying a word, she grabbed the edge of his hood and yanked him close, pressing her lips to his roughly. It took him a minuet to process what was going on, but he soon placed his hands on her waist, kissing back with the same vigor. They both stood there for a few moments, lips moving together sloppily, until Kido pressed him against the wall and pulled away. She opened her eyes, looking straight into his as she spoke,  
"Now stop complaining and tell everyone to get to the table."

-

The two of them were laying on Kanos bed, Kanos head on her lap as she rested against the headboard. Seto was working a night shift tonight and it seemed Konoha had fallen asleep in the living room again. It was the perfect opportunity to lay together and watch a movie. Of course with Kano of all people, that wasn’t happening.  
He moved off her lap and gently coaxed her into his lap, facing him.  
"We were supposed to actually watch the movie this time." She pointed out as Kano leaned closer. He stopped right before their lips touched, eyes fluttering as his hands rested on her hips. Kido let her eyes close are she closed the gap, both of them quickly gaining a smooth and gentle rhythm to their kiss. Kido let her hands slowly run up Kanos sides and rest at his shoulder, one of his hands mimicking her actions and trailing up to her neck. His hand curled into her hair and pressed down a bit, forcing their lips together without movement for a second. A soft bite at his lip caused him to open his mouth, a blush starting to appear on his skin. He could feel Kido start to smile into their kiss before she easily slid her tongue into his mouth. He returned the act, his tongue sliding into her mouth with ease. Usually she was the type to at least attempt to stop him, but this time she simply let him. They stayed like that for a bit until Kido pulled her tongue back into her own mouth. With a quick movement, she was gently biting down on Kanos tongue, coaxing a soft moan from him. He could feel his face heat up dramatically as she increased the pressure enough to make him moan again, both from pleasure and pain. As if to soothe the slight pain, she gave a gentle suck to the muscle. As she was about to continue, Kido had shifted a bit more upward, causing Kano to pull away and clench his eyes shut. His face completely red, the blond took his hands away from Kido to cover his face. He could hear her bite back a laugh at his actions before moving off him.  
"I still don’t see why you get so embarrassed about this." As she spoke, Kano was beginning to lay down again, this time hiding his face in a pillow. Kido patted his shoulder, continuing to speak, "You get excited over the smallest things, I swear."  
"Biting does things to me, you know this." He spoke into the pillow, muffling his voice slightly, but it was still understandable. Leaning down, Kido chuckled as she kissed the back of his head.


	6. Wrong one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano and Kido switch jackets for the day

Waking up at around eight am, thanks to Seto yanking the covers off of him, Kano was less than happy to be awake. He had only fallen back asleep maybe an hour or two ago.  
Yawning loudly, he dragged himself from the bed, stumbling to the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes as he flicked the light on, glancing around for the jacket he'd left in here last night. There was no trace of his jacket but there was a certain someones hoodie.

Smirking as he left the bathroom, Kano shoved his hands in the pocket of the Ipod based hoodie, heading to the kitchen. Despite being tired as hell still, he figured that today was starting out pretty okay. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw a half asleep Kido leaning against the counter, nursing what was probably her second cup of coffee. She nearly spit it out when she saw what he was wearing.  
"Why are you wearing my hoodie?!" She shouted, causing anyone in earshot to probably wince. He simply grinned, winking at her before exiting the room. He still needed to see why Seto woke him up after all.  
-  
Later in the day, once Kano had finished helping Seto with a few errands, he decided it was a good time to give Kido her hoodie back before he was buried alive. Of course, when he found her, he wasn't expecting her to be on the couch in his jacket, smirking like she'd just won something. Rolling his eyes, he sat next to her, draping an arm around her shoulders.  
"I'm not giving this back to you today." She stated after a few moments of them just staring at one another, waiting for the other to say something.  
"I wasn't planning to give this back today either. It's pretty warm, you know." Maybe that was just a little lie, but it worked out for them both in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, half asleep, writing  
> part/day 6 of the 30 day otp challenge


	7. Notice

So, Okay, hey not an update, I know. You're probably like, what the heck Pyro?? And let me tell you I have been away fro a month, and it happened very suddenly. I was just released today on the 29th and as soon as I'm situated, I'll be started as much as I can. For more information, look at my tumblr under the tag 'Personal' my tumblr is noizxpizza.tumblr.com  
Thank you~ <3


	8. 06.Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kido and Kano cosplay Madoka and Homura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah starting this again with a really short writers block induced thing. I'll be finishing this up in the remaining theiry days hopefully if theres no trouble.

Kido stared at the set of outfit Kano had set out for her in disbelief. Were they honestly going to go to their first comic-con in..THIS?  
She couldn’t believe them. How could they do this to her?   
A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and she knew who they belong to in an instant. They were already wearing their costume, after all.   
“This is...what you planned for us? Homura and Madoka? And why are you Madoka!?” Kidos question left her mouth at a mile per minute, staring at the purple outfit with displease. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it, she really did, but she would have preferred something a little less sad and hopeless. Not even just that, the fact that she had to be her least favorite character too! Why couldn’t she have chose Sayaka, she would have made a much better Sayaka.   
She felt them chuckle against her shoulder.   
“You know I hate Homura!” Now she whined. This only made the blonde laugh harder and tighten their arms around their girlfriends waist.   
“Come on Kido, I’ll help you in and out of it. If you know what I mean.” They pecked her cheek quickly before tugging at the bottom of her hoodie. Flustered, Kido slapped his hands away and took off to the bathroom with the cosplay in hand. Right before she closed the door she heard a faint,   
“Works every time...Kind of depressing though...”   
She’d get him back later. 

Later on at the con, Kido was shocked to find that she was actually enjoying the way people stopped them for photos and commented on how they were a cute couple.   
She wouldn’t admit it to Kano but they did make a cute Madoka and...Homura and Madoka wasn’t the worst ship they could have chose...  
She blushed and stopped for another photo, looking away as she held Kanos hand tightly while they kissed her cheek.   
“This is stupid.” She growled under her breath once the photographer dressed as Hatsune Miku walked away.   
“You like it, face it.” They teased. In return Kido shoved them gently and walked off to a vender to look at their art.   
She wouldn’t admit it but she did like it and she wouldn’t hesitate to do it again.


End file.
